


Samotna Kaplica

by Syriusz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Kill Me, JUST, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Well - Freeform, gabriel is sad, puf, so am I
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syriusz/pseuds/Syriusz





	Samotna Kaplica

                To nie było tak, że po śmierci anioł od razu leciał do Czyśćca. Albo w ogóle znikał. Nie, to było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Cała sprawa z umieraniem aniołów była jak wrzód na tyłku.   
Także dla Gabriela.

Gdyby grzecznie siedział w Niebie przy Ojczulku nic by się nie stało. Nie umarłby, nie zostałby dźgnięty anielskim ostrzem.   
Gdyby zginął w wielkiej walce dobra ze złem czy czymś innym, równie podniosłym, trafiłyby mu się anielskie pola elizejskie. Wieczna chwała, wyśpiewanie Twojego imienia, jedzenie, kobiety, rośli Winchesterowie w ilościach jakich tylko się zapragnęło.   
Gdyby całkowicie odwrócił się od Ojca i bycia aniołem byłoby najłatwiej: zniknąłby. Po prostu. Puf! Bez szwanku, bez pamięci, bez imienia na wieki zapisanego w gwiazdach.   
Ale oczywiście wielki Gabriel musiał namieszać. Nie odsunąć się od Ojca, a jednak udawać Lokiego. Nie próbować kusić prawdziwych kobiet, tylko wytwarzać sobie jakieś zadowalające go podróbki.   
Proszę Was, Bóg pewnie nawet przebolałby tą małą kłótnię między nim i Lucyferem. Nadal nie zesłałby swojego syna do Czyśćca, tylko dajmy na to… dostałby pouczenie i wróciłby sobie do Nieba.  
Ale Gabriel zrobił coś, czego najwidoczniej nie mógł. I nawet nie wiedział kiedy to się stało.  
Jego największym grzechem była miłość. Pożądanie, oddanie swojego życia nie dla większego dobra, nie dla chwały Ojca, ani nawet nie dla chwały własnej… tylko dla człowieka. Sama Winchestera, który był zbyt zagubiony, zbyt dzielny i zbyt piękny, żeby nie zawrócić aniołowi w głowie.   
Nawet jeśli Gabriel nie był tego świadomy.

Dla aniołów, które w taki sposób odwróciły się od Ojca: pokochały kogoś mocniej niż jego kochany pisarzyna miał inne plany.   
Takim właśnie sposobem Gabriel znalazł się na pustej polnej drodze. Nadal wyglądał jak wtedy, gdy był na ziemi: złote oczy przeszukiwały teren dookoła. Kilka kosmyków przydługich już włosów opadały mu na czoło. Jedyną rzeczą, która tutaj była inna, to skrzydła. Widoczne i… małe. Trzy, małe pary skrzydeł pokrytych złotym puchem.   
A więc niebiańska wersja Czyśćca, tak? – Pomyślał, podnosząc głowę do świecącego słońca. Po dwudziestu minutach marszu zorientował się co było nie tak: było cicho. Słyszał tylko swoje kroki, swój oddech. Nie było wiatru, słońce nie dawało ciepła, wydawało się, że jakikolwiek wskaźnik temperatury nie istnieje. To było… sztuczne.

Jak długo szedł? Nie wiedział. Mógł to być dzień, mógł być miesiąc: położenie słońca się nie zmieniało. Nie istniała tutaj noc.   
\- Słaby pomysł, Tatusiu. Bardzo słaby. Nieustające, wielkie nic i dzień? Już wiem dlaczego te wszystkie książki się nie sprzedały – próbował kpić. Próbował prosić czy po prostu pytać. Nie dostawał odpowiedzi.   
W ciągu tej podróży zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle dana mu była druga szansa: bo to nią było. Jeśli by się spisał mógłby zniknąć. Albo wrócić do Nieba. A może trafić do swojego własnego raju? Nie wiedział co było najlepsze, a co najgorsze.

„Gdybym był człowiekiem, to mogłoby mieć sens. Zmęczyłbym się. Zaczął żałować, zaczął błagać” zastanawiał się, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni i poruszając powoli wydłużającymi się skrzydłami. Puch zmieniał się w złote lotki, lśniące w nieustającym słońcu, piękne pióra.   
Jeśli jednak był aniołem (ba! Archaniołem!) taka „próba” czy jak to sobie Ojciec wymyślił nie miała zbytniego sensu. Jasne, samotność i inne tym podobne mogłyby mu zacząć doskwierać, ale czy nie doskwierały przez miliony lat? Gdy człowiek sam zaczął sobie radzić, a on nie mógł już dopatrywać tej ryby, której prawie nie rozdeptał jego mały braciszek?  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mały Cas był słodki: gruby jak wszystkie cherubinki, z popielatymi skrzydełkami ledwie większymi od jego dłoni. A jaki ciekaw całego świata!

Zwymyślał już chyba każdego znanego mu anioła, demona czy inne cudactwo, zanim czegoś nie poczuł. Ciepło. Poczuł ciepło. To jednak nie było słońce: wielka gwiazda nadal wisiała na swoim miejscu obojętna na nieruchome dookoła chmury i spojrzenie pary złotych oczu. Jedyne spojrzenie w tym dziwnym światku.   
Okazało się, że na monotonnym horyzoncie coś się pojawiło. Skrzydła wyrosły mu już na tyle, że mógł na nich podlecieć. Może nie całą długość, ale co kilka kroków miał dodatkowe kilka metrów. Było coraz cieplej. Nie mógł rozpoznać budowli, nie potrafił zrozumieć co ma przed sobą… aż nie stanął przed drzwiami.

Mała kapliczka z drewna otwierała przed nim drzwi.  
\- Ironia, Tato? – Spytał się cicho, podnosząc wzrok ku górze. Krzyż na czubku jedynej wieżyczki kaplicy z Ulubionym Synkiem Najwyższego wydawał się zbyt słabo przytwierdzony, mógłby spaść w każdym momencie.   
Gabriel delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.   
Kaplica była mała i duszna. Po raz pierwszy coś poczuł: te wszechogarniające ciepło, półmrok, który rozświetlały tylko świece. Setki, tysiące… może milion? Zapach wosku uderzył w nagle wrażliwy nos Gabriela.  
W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się cztery rzędy ławek i ołtarz na lekkim wzniesieniu. Ukrzyżowany Synalek patrzył na niego spod ciernistej korony. A mimo to Gabriel miał wrażenie, że dupek się uśmiecha.   
Rozejrzał się: drewniane ściany nie miały okien nie licząc czterech witraży. Po chwili archanioł zawrócił do drzwi. Okazały się zamknięte.   
\- Naprawdę oryginalnie. – Parsknął. W odpowiedzi zasyczało kilka świec.

Usiadł więc w jednej z środkowych ławek. Rozłożył skrzydła jak najszerzej mógł, zamknął oczy. Poczuł się zmęczony. Znowu znużony samotnością, nicnierobieniem, bezsensownym trwaniem w swoim dawnym majestacie. Czy teraz powinien żałować i przepraszać? O nie. Nie, nie mógłby. Nie chciałby zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co stało się gdzieś tam: na Ziemi. Co się stało między nim i człowiekiem. Nie chciał zapomnieć uśmiechu, dotyku jego dłoni czy ust. Nigdy o to nie prosił. Nie prosił o uczucie, o wyznanie miłości czy zachowanie wierności w stosunku do niego. A mimo to, Sam był: trwał, zawsze czekając na niego, gdy Deana nie było w pobliżu. By się uśmiechnąć, porozmawiać czy pocałować. I by powiedzieć jak ważny dla niego jest.

\- Hej Tato… Próbowałem. Naprawdę. Uratowałem Winchesterów tak, jak kiedyś chciałeś. Może nie dokładnie tak, jak chciałeś, ale żyją. Stanąłem przeciwko mojemu bratu. Pomogłem innemu. Starałem się tak mocno, tak, że… zastanawiałem się tylko, czy… byłaby możliwość? Cień szansy, na… wrzucenie mnie znowu na Ziemię? – Spojrzał po świecach. W kapliczce czas wydawał się jednak płynąć. Połowa świec się wypaliła, inne drżały gdy Gabriel się odzywał. – Zrobiłeś to już raz czy dwa… może cztery, dla Castiela. Wiem, że nie jestem taki jak on. Że ode mnie wymaga się czegoś… archanielskiego. Wymaga się, bym był sprawnym wojownikiem wymaga się… sam powiedz mi czego. Bo jeśli nie możesz mnie przywrócić tam, na dole to… Powiedz tylko Samowi, że za nim tęsknię.

Anioły nie płakały, prawda? A jednak: Gabriel poczuł jak po policzkach powoli spływają mu łzy. Jak drży, jak skrzydła zwijają się dookoła niego chcąc stworzyć coś na kształt ochronnego kokonu.   
Każda świeca zaczynała się dopalać. I w ostatnich chwilach światła, przy blasku ostatnich świec Gabriel spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Na za dużą flanelę, której rękawem teraz ścierał łzy.

I gdy ostatnie świece już zgasły Gabriel zamknął oczy.   
Wziął głęboki oddech.   
Na koszulę Sama spadło kilka łez.   
Zniknęło pole, słońce, kaplica.   
Puf.


End file.
